


The princess wills it

by HystericalDemon



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crenny, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Craig Tucker, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Kenny McCormick, Smut, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Thief, feldspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HystericalDemon/pseuds/HystericalDemon
Summary: Feldspar receives an invitation to the castle from his secret lover, Princess Kenny. An annoyed thief sneaks to the castle under the cover of the night and right into Kenny's palm.Or Kenny gets what he wants, once again.





	The princess wills it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure which universe I meant to use here, it's in medieval time, using the characters from The Stick of Truth but still feels like a porn movie set ? What's not to love, am I right ?

The night was beautiful and peaceful under the shine of the pale moonlight, it was a night for lovers, a night for adventure, but someone wasn’t nearly into this romantic mood.   
A very annoyed thief was walking toward the castle, cursing under his breath while holding a pink note covered in little hearts. He tripped over a big rock on the ground as he was finally reaching the garden and flipped off the ground without even noticing.   
Feldspar looked up at the windows of the castle, sighing at how much trouble he had to go through just to reach this annoying princess. As he climbed up a nearby tree to reach the window, he thought about him, how dignified and royal Princess Kenny looked during the day, nobody had any idea how slutty and depraved their beautiful sovereign was, and it made the brunette chuckle to himself. 

Sitting on a high branch to catch his breath, the thief pushed back his thick black hair under his hat with an annoyed huff. Feldspar got up on the branch and started walking slowly toward the window, now at his level. He was about to come out from under the protective shadow of the leaves when he froze.  
Princess Kenny had just stepped in his bedroom. 

From the window, Feldspar had a perfect view of the side of his bed, covered in fluffy pillows and plushies. He saw his princess sit down on the bed graciously and pull down the sleeves of his dress to lower it. The thief took a step back, a knowing smirk taking place on his lips as he watched Kenny take off his dress, he already knew that the same smile was on the blonde’s lips. 

‘’You fucking tease.’’ muttered Feldspar while he watched Kenny let his dress fall to the floor and reveal his undergarment.  
The brunette bit his lower lip as his eyes slide over the beautiful slender body offered to him. He could see perfectly the delicate laced underwear, pure white under the moonlight. Combined to the long gloves and the white thigh high socks that made his already long legs look endless. The thief grunted a bit when he remembered how much the blonde loved to wrap these gorgeous legs around his hips while he thrusted into him.  
Now half naked, Kenny bend his back a bit to run his fingers over the sock on his left thigh, pulling it back in place at the top of his leg. He rose back while letting his hands slide over his flat stomach, all the way up to his long neck and his hair, from which he pulled the heavy hair extensions he used daily. 

Feldspar was almost relieved to see Kenny disappear for a few seconds, probably to put his wig away properly, it gave him a few seconds to cool down before he entered the room. He couldn’t just jump on the princess; his ego wouldn’t survive the humiliation of seeing Kenny’s satisfied smile.

Kenny came back in front of the window, still not looking at it, even though the thief was convinced the blonde knew he was being watched. This impression was confirmed when the princess lay down on his bed, running his fingers over his flawless chest slowly, in a way that made Feldspar shiver with envy.  
Kenny’s hands arrived on his own hips, playing with the edge of his underwear, this time the brunette could clearly see the bulge under the delicate fabric and he smirked, his blonde always liked being watched like this, the dirty slut. 

He was still watching the scene with pleasure, feeling an increasing warmth growing inside of himself, but he didn’t want to give in already. It was too easy, Kenny had to work him harder than that.

Like he heard the thoughts of his lover, the princess finally let his gloved fingers pass the edge of his underwear, spreading slightly his still clothed legs on the bedsheets. His eyes were closed, the long lashes covering his beautiful blue irises.   
The brunette sucked in a deep breath as he watched the fingers slide inside the piece of fabric. He was getting hard too now, seeing the blonde’s head thrown back as he worked his way on his royal private parts. 

Kenny suddenly opened his eyes and turned his face toward the window, he was so gorgeous, his perfect face with half-closed sparkling blue eyes staring right at him, the pervert in the shadow who was watching him touch himself. The thin pink lips slightly opened, whispering one word directly for him, like a prayer.  
‘’Feldspar..’’ He said, licking his upper lip sensually as he looked at him.

The brunette immediately got up, like he was being pulled by the gorgeous sight in front of him. He pushed on the window, getting in the room effortlessly. Feldspar walked down from the side of the window and took a step toward the bed while undoing his cape, letting it fall to the floor. The princess didn’t pay attention to him, still working his erection under his laced underwear. 

Feldspar kneeled on the edge of the bed after taking off his boots and his belt, admiring the beauty he could call his, sure Kenny was annoying and always sending him those notes requiring him to visit in the middle of the night, but he was beautiful and he loved watching him, in any moments.

The princess turned his head toward him, his eyes were inviting his lover to play the way they both loved.

‘’You kinky slut..’’ said Feldspar as he reached to run the tip of his fingers over the flat stomach.

‘’Mm.. Yes..’’ moaned the other shamelessly as he twisted under the fingers on him.

‘’You like putting on a show for me, mhm ?’’ chuckled the brunette as he pulled his princess’ hands out of his underwear, much to his dismay. 

‘’Feldspar..’’ he winced, his erection painful from being left on its own.

The designed man smirked. ‘’What is it, princess ?’’

‘’Fuck you..’’ he hissed softly.

‘’Now now.. this is not a language you should be using, I thought you were a good boy ?’’ The thief crawled on the bed to whisper directly in the blonde’s ear. ‘’And you know I’m the one who’s going to do the fucking here.’’ 

He licked the edge of his ear and stroked the front of the white boxers, earning a soft moan from his lover while he pulled back. The blonde was completely offered to him, his body vulnerable and begging for him to take him. He could feel how hard his lover was already, just from putting on this little striptease for him.

Feldspar took off his shirt and his gloves patiently, giving Kenny a warning look when he tried to touch himself again. The pants came off and the blonde stared at him with insistence, especially at the bulging erection he could see in the thief’ pants.

‘’Be patient princess..’’ he smiled at the other teasingly and turned back to kneel on the bed again, this time only wearing his blue boxers and his eternal hat.

Kenny suddenly rose up from the bed to sit down and grabbed Feldspar’s neck to kiss him violently. Both closed their eyes as his gloved hands wrapped around the other’s neck. It was warm, wet and needy, just like the princess was. His lips moved sensually against the brunette’s as he pulled his whole body against him. Soon enough, Kenny was sitting on the thief’ lap, straddling him with his legs wrapped around his hips. Their skins were warming up each others as they were running their hands all over it, discovering their bodies all over again, the blonde bit on his lover’s lower lip to pull on it.

Feldspar’s hands slipped from the other’s narrow hips to the inside of his boxers, he gripped his ass tightly, digging his fingers in the flesh and enjoying the muffled moans he felt against his lips. Kenny’s hips jerked forward at the touch, grinding against the brunette’s erection against him. This time they both moaned loudly, the need was getting too strong, the heat was too much for them. Kenny grabbed Feldspar’s hat, pulling it off and throwing it in the room to be able to run his fingers through the dark hair.

The thief pushed the princess down on his bed with a growl as he took his own boxers off, the blonde did the same without questions. He stared at the brunette for a second, contemplating the body that was about to dominate him. He took off one his glove, bringing his other hand to his mouth to take off his last glove with his teeth. He watched Feldspar as he pulled the soft fabric off his arm, throwing it on the floor afterward. The blonde could see his lover’s fingers gripped the bedsheets as he watched the show. His fingers found his own erection once again, stroking it slowly as he was waiting.

The thief took a moment to appreciate the view offered to him, the slender perfect body was entirely naked, except for the pure white high socks on his legs, he was twisting around and whining under his own attentions to his hard-on, his blonde hair was messy and sweaty, his lips were swollen from the kisses, he was so sexy. 

Feldspar took a breath and decided he had enough of being teased. It was his turn to make the other boy suffer. 

‘’Get on all four, slut’’ he said in a low-voice, smirking when he saw the appreciative look on the princess’ delicate face as he executed the order. 

The thief placed himself kneeling in front of Kenny, holding up his burning up erection to offer it to the younger boy. 

“Now, suck.’’

Kenny frowned, he knew disobeying would put him in trouble, but no risk, no fun, right ?

‘’But..’’ he started, looking up at the brunette, feigning disappointment. He started getting on his knees and a hand grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him down on the mattress. Kenny whimpered as the hand slided from his neck to his chin, holding it firmly so he had to look directly at the cock in front of him. He smiled, clearly hungry for it, but wanted to make Feldspar wait a little more, to make him play rougher tonight. The blonde looked up, meeting his thief’ gray eyes, darkened by desire. Kenny waited, still not opening his mouth and cocking his eyebrow at his lover, clearly amused.

‘’No.’’ He said, flashing a crooked smile at the other.

‘’Enough.’’ Feldspar bend his back slightly to get closer to the princess’ face, he whispered in a hot breath against the other’s face : ‘’You know you want it. Suck my cock, you kinky slut.’’

He dug his fingers on the sides of Kenny’s jaw, forcing his mouth open and pushing his hard cock inside, not caring about Kenny’s gagging noise as it hit the back of his throat. The brunette’s fingers ran through the blonde locks, grabbing the back of his head to prevent him from pulling back.

Kenny tightened his lips around the cock, swallowing regularly to prevent actually choking on the dick, which would be a disgraceful way to die (again). The hands in his hair relaxed and he was able to start moving his mouth on the length, slowly. He licked the head and sucked on it like a lollipop, applying pressure with his lips around it to get a reaction out of his lover. He bobbed his head down on the cock once again, starting to go faster as he heard the brunette’s breathing getting sharper.

The blonde reached for his own cock, starting to stroke himself quickly as he watched his Feldspar’s face relaxing under the pleasure he was giving him. Kenny was supporting his own body weight on one arm now, but the roughness of the thief was making him feel dizzy with need. He could feel himself getting more and more needy as he felt the pleasure rise. Feldspar was grunting, his hips buckling forward and his eyes closed, literally fucking the princess’ arrogant mouth.

Kenny could taste the bitterness of precum on his tongue, and his thumb rubbed around the wet tip of his own dick. He was moaning around the cock stretching his mouth open, sending vibrations along the length and making his thief open his eyes suddenly as a louder moan escaped his lips.  
‘’Fuck.. Kenny.. Enough.’’ The hands left the blonde hair and the princess wasted no time in laying down on his back, waiting impatiently for his lover to take him.

Feldspar’s dick was painfully hard and he could see that Kenny’s was in the same state. They wouldn’t last long, it had been a while since their last meeting, much to Feldspar’s annoyance, not that he would ever admit it, dead or alive. 

The princess spread his legs without shame, too excited to care about his pride anymore, he needed to feel his thief buried deep inside of him. Feldspar let his fingers run over the soft fabric of the socks, pulling his lover’s legs up. He looked down and saw, without a real surprise, a little jewel sticking out of his entrance. Butt plug, of course, because Kenny knew he would answer to his invitation and he wanted to be ready for him. But still.. Was the thief so predictable ?

‘’I could have refused to see you tonight, and yet you still..’’

‘’As if you would refuse a date with me, Feldspar’’ The Princess cut him off with a smile full of assurance as he reached between his lifted legs, pulling out the plug that was stretching him. He wrapped his arms around his thighs, holding his knees against his chest as he offered himself to the other boy.   
‘’Now fuck me..’’ he whispered with a pained look on his face.

As annoyed as the brunette was, he decided to put his pride on the side and do as he was told, for once.   
Taking his cock in his hand, he directed it toward Kenny’s stretched entrance.  
He looked at his lover, laying on his back, holding his legs up shamelessly, his face flushed and his cock looking close to release already. Smiling, Feldspar guided his length inside of his lover, earning a deep sigh from him as the tip entered the warm body.

The thief took a moment to adjust himself, stroking the blonde’s thighs as he pushed farther inside of him. Once he was buried completely inside, he lowered his face toward his panting lover to kiss him, the kiss was tender, loving, in complete contradiction with the words that were used since he had arrived in the room. Their tongues met right away, in a messy dance that both of them didn’t mind, they were too far gone to care about anything.

Kenny was whimpering under the boy, he could feel the hard erection stretching him, he felt so good, so full, his own cock was craving touch. He tried to buckle his hips against him, but his position was not ideal at all, he had to wait for Feldspar to move.

Feldspar ended the kiss and gripped the thighs offered to him and pulled out slowly of his lover, enjoying the annoyed expression on the other’s face before he slammed his cock back into him roughly. They both moaned loudly this time, Kenny already tightening around him as he threw his head back.

‘’F-Feldspar..’’ he whined under the brutal assaults of the older boy. 

‘’Hn.. fuck!’’ Feldspar raised his hips, pulling the blonde’s feet over his shoulders as he kept thrusting into him, the sensations were overwhelming, Kenny moans were driving him insane, he was pressing him into the mattress as he gripped the narrow hips he was currently fucking like no tomorrow.  
Kenny couldn’t wait anymore, his cock was pressed between their stomachs as the brunette lowered himself once again to kiss him. The blonde reached out for his length, stroking it rapidly, in rhythm with his lover’s thrusts into him. He could feel himself getting close to the edge already, Feldspar was going to tease him about it for sure if he came first.

‘’W-wait..I’m..’’ He tried to speak, but that was the moment the brunette chose to bury himself as deep as he could inside the blonde, just as his tongue was reaching deep in his mouth. Kenny gripped his hand around his erection, biting back his lip as he came over his chest, muffled noises being swallowed by Feldspar’s lips against his. He kept repeating his lover’s name as his cum got smeared all over his chest by the friction between their two bodies. The pressure of his insides squeezing the thief made him moan more frankly and any sanity he had left was now gone.

The thief slammed his hips against the shivering body once again, he smirked in the kiss, knowing he had won this time. Breaking the kiss, he dug his fingers deep into the hips’ delicate skin, grunting again when he felt Kenny kissing and sucking on his sensitive neck. The blonde wrapped his arms around the other’s back, pushing him into his own body as he bit down on the neck offered to him. 

Feldspar let out a low growl as he felt himself coming deep inside his lover. Kenny smiled lovingly as he felt the fingers on his hips letting go, knowing very well that he would have bruises the next day, he tangled his fingers in the dark brown hair, stroking tenderly the neck covered in sweat as his lover collapsed on top of him.

The thief was out of breath as he got off the princess’ body, feeling the stickiness between them with a faint annoyance. He rolled on the side of the bed, closing his eyes for a moment as the blonde curled up against him. Kenny knew he couldn’t stay, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy his lover in his most vulnerable state. After a few minutes, Feldspar got up, using the bedsheets to clean his chest briefly. Kenny watched, half-asleep, as he was putting his clothes back on, waiting for goodbyes before he disappeared into the night again. The brunette came back to the bed, pulling the sheets on top of his lover so he wouldn’t get cold. He kissed the soft lips of the princess, dropping another quick kiss on his forehead. 

‘’You lost this time..’’ he whispered as he looked into his lover’s eyes.

‘’But you lost the last three times, so I still win’’ said Kenny with a small laugh as he watched the thief walking toward the window.

He flipped off Kenny, to which the blonde answered in the same way before blowing him a kiss. 

Feldspar smiled and got out without looking back, disappearing in the cover of the night.


End file.
